


After-Cage

by orphan_account



Series: The More We Go [1]
Category: Hindu Mythology, Mahabharata - Vyasa, Mythology, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Past Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to a tormented caged bird when it is released?<br/>Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindle/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).



> If you can see all the characters as grey then proceed otherwise don't.

It is really a very scorchy afternoon he can feel. He cannot see the sun from the dungeon, he is not about to be living by now if his brothers and cousins did not sacrifice for him. It is only his life which matters now. He cannot see clearly from the left eye. One of the guards hit very hard on this eye. He looks at the tiny hole on the wall of the dungeon, his father’s dungeon, no not of his father’s now, the enemies of the Kurus have it now, they have all his land, his father’s kingdom. The youngest prince of Gandhar looks at his feet, his stomach is aching, he is deprived of all princely, to say the truth, humanly needs for about how many days? He forgot to count.

A large man came to the boy of sixteen. He was rather a giant than a man to the 5’6” boy. The man’s eyes were sparkling. It looked like a lion has found his prey after a long search. “You should not be here by now; you know? Your place should be” he pointed to the sky “somewhere in hell, just like the other bastards of the trash-king Subal.” But God must be so kind to send you to… us, let’s have some fun” It was enough to make the beautiful boy shiver. The man stepped forward, forward and the so close to the boy. “I never had a prince before”, he put his hand on the boy’s chest, on his bosom, he shrank. “It’s just the start. Don’t you feel pleasure?” the beast said. To the hot tears of his eyes the boy could feel all his remaining dresses fell on the ground. He could feel immense pain in his arse. He could feel his shrieks overcoming the abominable creature’s moans of pleasure.

He wakes up as the thunder rumbled. He looks at the tiny hole from where the water came to make the damp cell of the dungeon moistier. The weather seems suffocating. He places a finger on his new blooming beard. He thinks it makes him looking harsh. But they say he is beautiful, they who comes every night to take him, they play all sorts of tortures to him, he got almost used to these tortures these days. They don’t bother him, the thing which bothers him is the safety of his mother, his sister Chakhshushmati and other women. The men who can torture some innocent boys in such a way only Lord Ganesa knows what do they do to the ladies. 

Suddenly the door opens in front of him. He gets ready for the daily routine of tortures. No it is not the beasts, in front of him standing the man who is probably the best warrior of Jambudwip. He looks tiredly at the man, who in wearing a white robe and he himself seems as bright as the silver ornaments which are increasing his manly beauty. The prince recognises him. Then Vishma himself came for him, is not he renowned for his celibacy? Or his celibacy does not work for young boys? The prince gasps at the thought. How will he be felt in him? He recalls of being raped by a man other day, while being watched by Vishma. Vishma did not even looked at him with some sort of kindness that day. When his brothers died one by one out of starvation, he practiced silence, and practiced the trick of providing food for hundred royal prisoners which was not even suffice for one.   
“you would be glad to know that your father has agreed to sign the treaty at last. We freed his land.”  
“At what cost?” the boy cannot help. “Your elder sister has chosen Dhritarastra, my nephew as her groom. They are to be married tomorrow. And as the sign of loyalty and love to her fiancée, she has chosen to spend the rest of her life by closing her sight with a cloth as my nephew is blind. Your father has agreed to give us 1000 horses and jewelleries.”

He cannot believe his ears. Is that so easy to give up everything? Did his father forget his respect, honour, pride? No after his release he will not go to attend his 17-year-old sister’s wedding. He knows in this marriage his sister has not consented with her heart for she loved another boy, the son of a minister who died in the war against the Kurus. Rather he will go to the Krishnagiris where he knows lives a sorceress from whom he has to learn the art of black-magic.

The next day who is seen leaving on a grey horse’s back from the royal dungeon of the Gandhar’s is not the once shy, war-hating beautiful boy, but a tormented soul whose heart is full of vengeance and intense hatred. He is Shakuni now, the going-to-be master of the sorcerers, the man with no mercy because the bud is dead now, the innocence is corrupted by the evil and a great war is to come someday not very far.


	2. Random Notes

First of all I must confess this is a pure work of fiction.  
Here I tried to show a much hated character of Mahabharata in a new light.  
However I must add some glossaries to it

 

1\. Ganesha: This elephant-headed god was worshiped by Afgans many gyres before the Marathas  
2\. Krishnagiri: The ancient name of Karakorum range  
3\. Chakhshushmati: The real name of Gandhari (this idea is not canon but derived from a story by an eminent writer whose name I can't recall); one who sees everything bright  
4\. Jamwudwip: The ancient name of Indian subcontinets or according to some scholars Asia

Thank you for reading


End file.
